When she's out of her shell, I'm out of my mind
by One Woman Army
Summary: Ino is at college, and finally being open about her sexuality without worrying if her partner can handle the backlash; because she hasn't had one for three years. But when a certain Hyuuga becomes her roommate, can Ino help Hinata out of her shell without helping her out of her clothes? AU. InoHina, past InoSaku. Yuri. Don't like don't read. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Ino, Ino open the door!"

Ino chuckled at the desperate tone, padding across the hardwood floor after tossing her magazine onto her bed.

She opened the door with a grin. "You sure are horny tonight, aren't you—"

Sakura had slammed her hand over Ino's mouth, backing her into their shared room. They were sixteen, and they had been in the same boarding school since they were eleven.

Ino sensed that something was wrong as Sakura quickly shut the door, running her hands through her pink hair with gritted teeth. When she finally looked up at Ino, the blonde saw that she was crying.

"Someone saw us."

Ino shrugged. "So?"

Sakura moved around Ino and crawled onto her own bed. She pulled the comforter around her neck.

"Am I that embarrassing to you?" Ino said lightly, though a little hurt slipped into her voice.

"It has nothing to do with you. Of course I'm proud of you." Sakura said, sobbing slightly. "But… this was doomed from the start."

"What? Sakura, don't talk like that!" Ino said with uncharacteristic desperation.

Sakura looked at Ino but then closed her eyes tightly. Ino crawled onto the bed and Sakura didn't object. The blonde slipped under the covers and pressed up against Sakura's back.

Sakura sobbed and turned into her girlfriend. Ino stroked her hair.

"It's going to be okay." Ino promised. She turned Sakura's face up towards hers with a fingertip and kissed her softly. "This is right. Can't you feel how right this is? It doesn't matter what people think."

"My parents don't know." Sakura whispered. "We could get kicked out of school for something like this."

"I wouldn't care." Ino said, nuzzling Sakura's neck with her nose as she wrapped her arm around the pinkette's tiny waist and pulled her closer.

Sakura didn't say anything else, and Ino was confident everything would be fine.

_She should have known then that they were too different from the start. _

Ino straightened from her laptop with a groan. If she published this story everyone would know exactly who she was talking about. It wasn't like her relationship had been a secret after that. They did get teased, but they were not thrown out of school, girls were awkward around them in the showers, _but they did not get thrown out of school_. But that didn't make a difference when Sakura's parents found out. They had walked in on them kissing, but their reaction made it seem like Ino and Sakura had been fucking on the couch. They reassured themselves that Sakura would grow out of it, and she did. But Ino didn't. Ino learned it was easier to be loud and proud when you didn't have anyone else to worry about.

Though it did make it rather difficult for roommates to stick. Once they found out she was a lesbian, which was always quickly as she had a habit of making half-joking passes at her roommates to gauge their reaction, they would make up some weird excuse to have another roommate, or they would claim they were being sexually harassed. This was a time when she was in between roommates, and she really didn't mind. She was perhaps surprisingly good at studying and homework, so she spent a lot of her nights drinking and writing. She had quite a few pages of a story she couldn't name. She went between wanting to destroy the whole thing and wanting to show it to the world.

"E-excuse m-me." A soft voice sounded from behind her. Ino's eyes widened at the sheer cuteness of it, and she took a moment to collect herself before spinning around with the best arrogant popular girl grin she could muster.

"Can I help you with something?" Ino asked just as her eyes spied a duffel bag clutched in white hands. "Oh. I see."

"H-hello, I'm y-your new roommate." The girl said. Ino took a moment to look her over. She had indigo hair to her waist and bangs that she seemed to be hiding behind, Ino could tell she was much more slender than her clothes eluded to, though her chest wasn't small in the slightest. Ino found herself staring at the girl's thighs which were somehow perfect, realized she was staring, and quickly looked up at the girls eyes, which only caused more staring. In a word, this girl was stunning. _And she's blushing._ Ino thought to herself with an accidental smirk. Ino stopped the thought before it could start. This girl wasn't confident enough to be a lesbian.

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino said, offering her hand.

"I'm H-hinata H-h-hyuuga." Hinata said, shaking Ino's hand.

_Nice to meet you, H-h-hyuuga. _Ino thought rather cruelly before feeling bad.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata." Ino said pleasantly to compensate for the thought. 

"T-Thank you." Hinata said, smiling shyly.

_Too bad she won't stick around._ Ino thought glumly. With a sigh Ino stood, noting that the girl was a bit taller than her.

"I'll show you around."


	2. Chapter 2

"Over there is the bathroom and shower," Ino said, walking over to open the door as if Hinata wouldn't believe her. "Thankfully this is a fairly new college, so we don't have to shower as a community activity."

Hinata blushed.

Ino hid her smirk as she continued her perfect hostess narrative. "Also the room next to ours is empty, so we don't have to share our bathroom. This means we're the ones cleaning it, but it's a small price to pay."

Hinata forced an awkward laugh that said she couldn't think of any remarks.

"The bed closest to the door is yours, and the desk in front of the window is for sharing. That's my laptop on the left. The closet's over there, the empty side is yours."

"O-okay." Hinata said.

"So, do you already know your way around campus?" Ino asked.

"Y-yes. I'm p-p-pretty good with directions." Hinata said.

Ino, deciding she had done her duty sat down at the desk again. The tour of the room didn't matter since there was no way this shy girl would live with an open lesbian.

For the first time in a long time, Ino wanted to hide who she was. She hated that part of her that wanted to give up and pretend to be 'normal'.

"So, Hinata, what's your major?" Ino asked to distract herself, only half listening to the raven-haired girl's answer.

"V-video Game Design." Hinata managed, shyly beginning to unpack her things into the empty side of the closet. Ino, through her surprise, noticed that Hinata didn't have very many clothes. And that they were more of the same ratty t-shirts, tired jeans and oversized hoodies.

"W-what's your major, M-Miss Yamanaka?" Hinata asked politely.

"English." Ino said, trying to decide if Hinata had really just called her Miss Yamanaka or if she had imagined it. "I write."

"That's g-great." Hinata said with surprising sincerity. "Maybe I could read it sometime?"

_She's so gentle. _The thought seemed to whisper in Ino's head.

"Sure." Ino said, wondering if Hinata would be around long enough to read it. Hinata was so… **_not_** annoying. Most girls drove Ino crazy, and not in a good way. Just because she didn't like men didn't mean she liked catty, fake women.

"About done unpacking?" Ino asked, turning in her desk chair to watch Hinata close the closet door.

"Y-yes." Hinata said, smiling softly.

"How about some lunch?" Ino asked.

"That would be n-nice." Hinata said. Ino had gotten strangely excited when she thought Hinata was about to not stutter. Now she practically felt sick with how much she wanted Hinata to stay, even if to make sure Ino didn't get a new roommate who drove her insane, in a bad way.

Ino forced a bright smile, and knew with satisfaction that it would look genuine.

"There's a great little café just off campus. It serves sandwiches and wraps and that kind of thing." Ino said, getting her purse and slinging it across her shoulder. "Does that sound good? Do you mind walking?"

"It sounds nice, and I like walking."

Ino wanted to smash her head through the door. _She said a whole sentence without stuttering._ Ino thought. _That means she's getting used to you. And that voice…_

After telling herself to STFU, Ino slipped into her sneakers, bent to tie them, and she and Hinata were off.

As they went through the commons Ino saw Kiba.

"Kiba!" Ino called, waving hysterically. Hinata was suddenly very interested in her shoes.

"Ino!" The brunette called back, dashing over and making a scene in the process. Hinata was red.

Kiba hugged Ino hard enough to crack her back and then dropped her, noticing Hinata as she recovered herself.

"Hello," Kiba said rather charmingly. "I don't think we've met…?"

Seeing the terrified look on her face, Ino came into Hinata's social rescue.

"This is my new roommate Hinata." Ino said. "Hinata, this is Kiba. Ignore him."

"Whaat?" Kiba whined. "I don't bite! Unless you're into that."

Hinata looked like she would shriek 'eep!' at any given moment and go running for the hills soon if Ino didn't intervene.

"I was about to take Hinata to the café." Ino explained, telling him with her eyes that if he didn't back down she'd wring his neck.

"Why don't I grab some of my buddies and we can all go as a group?" Kiba asked with so much enthusiasm that Ino couldn't turn him down.

"Is that okay, Hina?" Ino asked before adding; "You don't mind if I call you Hina do you?"

"T-that's f-f-fine." Hinata stuttered, turning a ring on her thumb over and over. "T-t-they're b-both f-fine."

"Great!" Kiba exclaimed, grabbing the girls' shoulders briefly before racing off with seemingly no direction. Ino had noticed Hinata stiffen when Kiba touched her, and she wondered if she was just seeing what she wanted to or if Hinata was really uncomfortable around men.

_She's just shy._ Ino told herself.

Before Ino realized what she was doing, she put her hand on Hinata's back and murmured;

"I can tell him not to touch you."

Hinata looked at her nervously, her face still beet red.

"Thank you." Hinata said and then added; "I-I'm j-just shy."

"No problem." Ino said, dropping her hand as Kiba came back. With him were Naruto and Sasuke, who Ino only knew through Kiba.

"Hey, boys." Ino greeted them. Ino got along well with guys. They either didn't care that she was a lesbian, or thought it was hot.

Hinata turned her ring frantically.

"Hiya, Ino." Naruto said cheerfully. "How's life?"

"Good as it gets." Ino said cheekily with a smile. "Still frowning, Sasuke?"

Sasuke only flashed a smirk in response. Ino chuckled.

"Hi." Naruto said, suddenly directly to the front and side of Ino. "I'm Naruto. I don't think we've met?" It was delivered in a much less confrontational manner than how Kiba had said it.

Ino studied Hinata's face worriedly, wondering how she would react to the invasion of personal space.

"I'm H-h-h-h-hinata." Hinata managed quietly.

"Hinata. That's really pretty." Naruto said sweetly. Ino resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. Why did he have to be such a nice guy?

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-thank y-y-you…!" Hinata said bashfully.

"You're welcome." Naruto smiled.

"Anyway." Sasuke and Ino said simultaneously in the same annoyed tone.

"Hehheh. Right, let's head to the café." Ino suggested as Sasuke pretended to check his phone awkwardly.

"Yeah! I'm starving." Kiba said, totally oblivious to everything that had just happened.

On the way to the café Naruto had apparently made it a goal to talk Hinata's ear off, and it turned out they had the same major. Kiba walked happily at the front, texting at the speed of lightning to goodness knows who, while Ino and Sasuke walked in the middle.

Both were brooding.

Ino didn't think it strange that Sasuke was brooding since he had been every time she'd seen him, also because he was an English major.

Ino practically felt sick as she heard Hinata slowly start adding more to her and Naruto's conversation. Ino hurried to catch up with Kiba, pressing into his side.

"Kiba, hold my hand. I feel sick." Ino whispered.

Kiba obeyed, enveloping her hand in his. Sometimes Ino needed that. The raw strength in Kiba's muscles somehow comforted her. He was like a brother and a best friend.

"What's wrong?" Kiba whispered.

"Nothing." Ino said stupidly.

"Yeah, right." Kiba said. "It's probably all the wine finally eating through your stomach lining."

"Wine is good for you, ignoramus." Ino said.

"Are you in like?" Kiba asked teasingly.

"No!" Ino burst with probably too much passion.

"Fine." Kiba said. "Because if you were, you would probably mind that she seems to be mesmerized by our Naruto."

Ino bit Kiba's shoulder on impulse.

"Aaah! Kink!" Kiba roared.

Ino laughed, and didn't turn around to see the group's reaction to Kiba's exclamation.

"Oh, yeah." Ino said. "Don't touch her."

"That's pretty protective right off the bat." Kiba teased.

"She doesn't like to be touched by men." Ino urged. "I think it somehow scared her."

Kiba's whole demeanor changed. "Man. I feel like a total ass now."

"Don't sweat it." Ino said. "Just don't touch her."

"Sounds simple enough." Kiba nodded.

_Maybe for you. _Ino thought darkly.

"We're here, Ino." Kiba said as Ino continued walking. "Good thing you're not in _like_ otherwise you might not have noticed."

"Don't make me smack you." Ino threatened as they all went inside.

* * *

* I'm sorry I always end it in such weird places. ;_;

* I'm sorry if anyone is OOC. ;_;

* I will hopefully have longer chapters soon. (But I will be busy with school) ;_;

* I'm really bad at descriptions, and I know nothing about how colleges work, so please bear with me.

I will be researching.

*Hopefully you're enjoying the story so far! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

The group was seated at a booth, where Ino made sure to put herself between Hinata and Naruto.

She told herself she was protecting Hinata from being accidentally touched by a guy, but part of her knew that she just didn't want Naruto sitting next to Hinata. Hinata _was_ mesmerized, and it was strangely ticking her off. _She's not staying anyway. You may as well not get attached. _Ino told herself mentally. The waitress, whose name was Ayame, put down their menus, and the group ordered drinks.

Naruto wanted coke, Sasuke and Kiba ordered coffee, and the girls wanted water.

Ino smiled at Hinata, who was staring at the menu rather pensively.

"Don't worry about the price, Hina." Ino said. "This one's on me."

"W-why?" Hinata asked, smiling shyly.

"Think of it as a welcoming present." Ino said, squeezing Hinata's thigh under the table and then brushing her thumb over the spot slowly.

Ino removed her hand, acting like nothing had happened. Hinata acted normal, except for flushing, though that was rather normal of her.

Ayame came back with their drinks. "Are we all ready to order?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Yeah!"

"Yep."

"Y-yes…"

Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Hinata said in an alarming unison.

As the boys ordered, Ino leaned close to Hinata's ear.

"Do you want me to order for you?" Ino whispered, her voice husky.

Hinata nodded energetically. "T-thanks." She squeaked. "I-I would like the buffalo chicken wrap, if-if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay."Ino said, smiling at the surprise of Hinata liking spicy things before looking up at Ayame. "Both of us would like the buffalo chicken wrap, please."

Ayame nodded as she wrote, then looked up at the group and smiled. "I'll have that right out."

Ino sipped her water, mentally turning over the different ways she could ravage Hinata under the table. She could slip her hand into the Hinata's pants, past her underwear, slip one or two fingers into her and see how she would respond. Ino's mind flashed an image of the girl beneath her, flushed and breathless.

"So, plan on having crazy gay sex as soon as you two get back to campus?" Kiba's voice broke into Ino's pervy revelry, as did the sudden rain of water that had spurted out of Sasuke's mouth.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT GAY!" Sasuke yelled, abruptly slamming his head into the table and muttering darkly.

"You damn paranoid-homophobe!" Naruto growled at Kiba as he captured the slightly taller man in a headlock and messed up his already shaggy brown hair. Sasuke got a grip and offered Ino a napkin.

"I d-don't think that's the right word, N-Naruto." Hinata chuckled. Ino was about to pull a Sasuke and smash her head into the table when she subconsciously started dabbing at an imaginary drop of water on the front of Hinata's shirt and was about to push the bounds of propriety when Ayame and a red-headed waiter with a tattoo on his forehead arrived with their food.

Ino glanced at Hinata, who's expression would be best described as a hungry one, the only problem was that she was staring hungrily at Naruto, not the delicious food that had just arrived. Ino ate her wrap as she contemplated just ravaging the girl against her will when they got back to their dorms, but that might be crossing a line. Ino stared at Naruto, her disdain for the boy barely masked. _It's not his fault I'm gay and she's not._ Ino reminded herself mentally, forcing herself to smile and engage everyone in a stupidly pleasant conversation of majors and cracking a good joke about alcoholism in the literary department that got everyone, even Sasuke, laughing. They ate while they talked, and Ino was careful to make sure Hinata was always comfortable.

"We should probably go." Naruto said as he dropped a roll of crinkled bills onto the table. "This asshole and I are going to try to put together our entertainment center."

Kiba moved so the other boys could slide out.

"Good luck." Ino said, chuckling.

"Thanks." Naruto said, brightening suddenly. "And once it's all set up, all of you should come over!"

"Sure." Ino said, playing it cool. Even Ino knew Naruto was rich, not to mention extremely popular, as was the Uchiha, not to mention both were interesting. The last factor was more impressive to Ino than them being rich or popular.

Hinata blushed. "T-t-t-t-thank you, s-so m-much!"

Naruto smiled. Ino resisted the urge to shriek in agony.

Sasuke smacked the back of Naruto's head. "Come on, loser."

Kiba grabbed Naruto into a headlock, ruffling his blonde hair with a vengeance before releasing him and waving until Naruto and Sasuke were out of sight.

"You are such a puppy, Kiba." Ino teased.

"Woof." Kiba said cheekily.

An idea wandered into Ino's head as she watched Hinata stare after Naruto. But first she had to go to the bathroom.

When she came back she was ecstatic to find Hinata deep in non-stuttering conversation with Kiba about a mutual friend of theirs named Shino.

"Why didn't Shino come to the same college as you guys?" Ino asked, glad that the weight of making conversation was off her shoulders.

"S-Shino graduated from college while we were still in high school." Hinata explained.

"He works with the FBI now." Kiba said, smiling nostalgically. "Pretty ironic."

Hinata giggled, before explaining. "He was a-always getting into trouble."

Kiba sighed. "I should probably be heading back to campus too."

Ino hopped out of her seat, giving Kiba a hug.

"Don't pop my—" _Crack! _"—back. Oh, you…"Ino muttered, pinching his cheek.

Kiba chuckled. "Have fun, you two." He began heading for the door before turning around to add; "Remember my advice, Hinata!"

Ino frowned quizzically, sliding into the seat across from Hinata.

"What was his advice?"

"T-to be careful, because there are…um…" Hinata looked down, twisting her thumb ring. "P-perverts e-everywhere."

_Oh, how close to the truth…_ Ino thought. "But on a brighter note, I have an idea I know you'll like…"

* * *

R&R Please~!

The plot will pick up soon.

:3

I promise...

Though I call all times 'soon'. ;D


End file.
